Naruto: Changes in Reverse
by strawberryshinobi
Summary: A little girl with no memory, odd looks, and taken in by the Inuzuka clan, what else? Oh yeah! She goes missing for three years! A little ZakuXOC, KibaxOC, GaaraXOC/ShikamaruXOC. Rated T, might turn to M, depends.
1. Prologue

**Strawberry: This is my new Naruto story. Alright, so the original first chapter was long, but I decided to cut it in half for a prologue. Making Chapter one also slightly smaller, but it is longer than this one. But the rest of the chapters shall be long. So please enjoy, and Serena and Silverwolf77 your characters shall also be making appearances in this one like promised. Kiba, Akamaru please tell our dear readers of the disclaimer**

**Kiba:...She doesn't own Naruto, Serena, Tamashi or the song 'Your Guardian Angel' except the OC's and side plot.**

**Akamaru: Bark!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

(Teirā POV)

I stared out the school door with my unusual dark purple eyes, the rain coming down in fast, large droplets. My dark chocolate brown hair was pulled back by a dark red headband. I wished I had brought my umbrella. But I was told, by the weather people that it was supposed to be clear and sunny all day. I was thankful that my school uniform had a black top, with a red bow. And that I had worn the matching pants. My skirt was in the dirty laundry pile at home.

I raced out the door, ignoring the looks from my classmates as I slowed to a walk. Rain didn't bother me. And strangely, neither did fire. With the rain I usually ran out to meet it, then slow to a walk before stopping completely. With fire, I could put almost my whole hand into a fire before I even felt the uncomfortable feeling. Everyone thought I was weird, and my past friends were now the people who turned on me. Not that I minded if they did. They didn't accept the real me, thus they never really were my friends.

So I stood there for a few minutes, loving the feel of the rain on my skin, and making my hair stick to my neck, shoulders, and back.

"Teirā!" I heard a voice yell my name.

I flinched, and looked to where I saw my Father. He was glaring at me, hating that I was just standing in the rain again. I didn't even know he was picking me up from school. And I sure as hell didn't want to be in his company from the way he looked. So, I did what any odd/normal abused teen girl would do in this situation. Turn tail, and run.

He chased after me, from in the car of coarse. I raced down sidewalks, thinking of someplace to duck in, as he was stopped at a red light.

_'Think Teir__ā__, think...There!' _I grinned, turning into an alleyway, and behind a garbage disposal container.

And just in the nick of time. I saw my Father's car drive past, and I sighed in relief. I knew I would get it when I got home, which made me wish that I didn't have to go home. I had no where else to go. The rain was beginning to slow, but I stayed where I was. Something caught my eye, and I slowly picked it up. It was a silver chain, with a small running silver wolf figure. About the size of a Canadian dollar coin. And I saw scribbles on the back of it. I brought it closer, and looked at what was written on it.

" **誰が私を服のための新しい人生が待っている。そして、忘れて思い出に新しい外観。時間はあなたのナンバーワンの恐怖を倒してくるまで、絶対にもう一度覚えています。**"

I shrugged, not really knowing what it said, and put it on. I wasn't one to understand Kanji. And I knew a little of it, but from what I could make out it was gibberish to me. It disappeared down into my shirt. Who knows, maybe the writing on it would give me luck. Yeah, right.

I stayed where I was for only for a few minutes before I heard foot steps, a clash, and some swearing on the other side of the large garbage disposal container. I gulped, and slowly stood. My eyes widened, as I saw my Father. And he had the look in his eye that he got when ever he decided to start blaming me for my Mother leaving us.

I backed away, searching for a way out. But no plan.

"Teirā Yukiōkami. Why were you running from your dear old Dad, hm?" He asked, malice covering thick over the sweet words.

"..." I said nothing, but glared.

He raised his fist to me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

_'I wish for once, that I could be in a place without him trying to put me in the hospital every night.'_

* * *

><p>(Later that night)<p>

I was curled up on my bed, under my covers to muffle the hiccups from crying earlier. My right eye was swollen, and my lip was cut. I had new bruises covering my arms, neck and stomach. The worst one was around my neck, and was a sickish yellow green. I wouldn't be surprised if it would hurt to speak in the morning. And so I wouldn't see it, or anyone else, I had tied my bandanna around my neck, in a safe knot and position.

I slowly came from under the covers, my bare feet touching the cold floor of hardwood. I was now in a dark purple t-shirt, and red pajama bottoms with black and white wolf outlines on them. The silver running wolf necklace's chain was long enough to hide in my tank top too. My hair was tied back to keep out of my eyes. And my headphones that was connected to my iPod covered my ears. Keeping the sound of the t.v from my fathers room out of my head.

My room was a little odd. There were posters of a few anime's that I loved to watch, with my favorite characters. My desk was littered in fan drawings, and fan-fictions of them. It mostly centered around a boy with brown hair, very slitted pupils, and red fang like markings on his face. And with him was always a small puppy, or the ones of him older with the same dog, but was larger. I always thought that if I had a brother like him, he wouldn't dare let anyone touch or beat me. That he would be protective, and be slightly over-bearing when it came to guys... But it's not like any asked me out anyways. I was 'too' weird to them.

I had a shelf of books, from the thick hard covered books, to paper backs. From sci-fi to Medieval times, pirates to ninjas, from the shadow worlds to nature worlds. From comic books, to manga's. It had all my favorite stories. I stared out the window to the sky, just looking at the moon.

_'I wish I was safe from him...That I could be protected from his temper...and defend myself for once...'_ I sighed.

I leaned my head against the window pane, and my eyes drooped as the song, 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, started playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry: There you have it. The prologue to this new series of mine^^ I hope it was alright. And the Kanji on the back of the necklace said.<strong>

**"A new life awaits for whoever wear's me. And a new look, with forgotten memories. Never to remember again, until the time comes to defeat your number one fear."**


	2. Wakes up in a forest?

**Strawberry: Hey guys! Here is Chapter 1! Woot! I have up to chapter 5 done at the moment, but I won't be putting them up all at the same time. Then what would you look forward to if I did that? Anyways, enjoy and R&R! Kiba, please?**

**Kiba: She doesn't own Naruto, Serena or Tamashi except the OC's and side plot.**

* * *

><p>(No one's POV and the next morning)<p>

Bright sunlight shined onto a young girls eyes, making her turn her head. The birds she heard twittering about, doing their early morning business. A cool breeze caressed her cheek, which got the young girls attention immediately. She opened her dark purple eyes, and sat up. She saw she was in a forest, thick with vegetation, and teeming with life.

"Where in the world is this one?" She said aloud like someone would answer her, and slowly getting to her feet.

_'Did this one sleep walk? Or is this one still dreaming?' _She thought, looking around.

She spotted a near by river, and raced over to get something to drink, and tripped. She looked down and saw that her pj bottoms were longer then usual. She looked at her t-shirt, and realized that it too was large on her, just a little.

_'It has to be a dream, after all one doesn't find oneself in their younger form.' _She thought as she raced to the lake, and gasped at what she saw.

She looked to be 7, maybe 8, making her clothes a little baggier then they should be. She still had the bruises, but what shocked her the most was what was protruding from atop her head.

Ears. Thick, furry, matching dark chocolate brown to her hair, wolf ears. She poked one, and saw and felt it twitch from the action. And something from behind her moved, and she looked to see that it was a tail!

_'The same color as this ones' hair.'_ She thought, as she looked back at the river, her dark purple eyes showing just how confused and scared she was.

_'Was this one kidnapped, and made into an experiment? If so, did she escape? Who was this one again? Was she someone important? Was Father responsible for these markings?'_

So many questions swam in her head, before she heard someone coming, making her ears twitch again. She clamped my hands over them, and looked around for a place to hide as she heard voices. She looked over, and saw a tree sturdy and with branches low enough to let her climb in her small state. She raced over, and started climbing, and hid among the leaves. She held her breath as two woman, along with four dogs, entered the clearing. She stiffened as they stopped just below her. The girl closed her eyes, hands clamped over her new ears, and her tail wrapped around her legs trying to hide her face.

_'Please don't find this one, please don't find this one.'_ She thought, all the while knowing her praying would go unheeded.

"Hana-chan, do you smell that?" The one with the crazier hair, asked the younger.

"Yeah... What do you think made that smell?" Hana asked, looking around.

The four dogs were sniffing around as well. Three ash colored ones stuck close together as they sniffed around the river the girl had been around, as a large black one with an eye patch, followed the scent back to the woman, to the tree she was in.

"Up there Tsume." The black dog informed them, and she was shocked that he had talked.

"Hm?" She looked up at at to where her ninkin pointed with his muzzle, and saw a shivering mass of a girl with long dark brown hair, with her hands covering her head.

"Hana-chan, get her. She seems to terrified to even try to coax down...Even if I don't normally have the patience for that." Tsume said, watching her.

Hana nodded, and jumped onto the branch the girl was on in front of her. "Hello Little one." She said softly, and bent down to get a better look of the little girl.

_'She look's to be a year younger than Kiba-otouto-kun.'_ She thought, still studying the shivering girl.

The girl slowly looked up at Hana, her dark purple eyes wide. The girl kept her hands on her ears. And her tail uncurled from around her. She saw that Hana's eyes had widened, and she slightly flinched when she went out to touch the girl, hiding her face in her knees and tail again. Hana's eyes softened.

"Mother, Kuromaru-kun, why don't you meet us at the gate. It might take some time for this Little one to even trust me enough to bring her down." Hana said to her mother.

Tsume nodded and continued on back to Konoha. Hana looked at the little girl, and held her hand out.

"You know, this tree isn't very comfy. Why not let me take you back down, that way we can talk without fear of falling or slivers?" She asked, her hand still held out.

"..Can't." The girl said softly.

"Hm? Why can't you?" She asked.

"Got to hide this ones ears." She said softly again.

"May I see your ears?" She asked, marking how the little girl talked in third person, and the girl looked up at her with large frightened amethyst eyes.

"But... This one is a monster... A youkai.." She said, looking down again.

"I'll be the judge of that. Please let me see your ears? I promise not to hurt you. Not like someone has recently." She said, and the little girl looked back up at her.

"No hurt?" She asked to be sure.

"Yeah. No hurt."

The girl looked down, before slowly releasing her ears that were down from her hands. Hana reached her hand out, and the girl flinched slightly as she rubbed one ear. The little girl started to feel slightly drowsy a few moment later, before she stopped.

"Your not a monster, or a youkai from what I can see. Come, my Mother and I, know someone who might be able to help you, alright? What's your name little one? Mine is Inuzuka Hana."

"Th...This one can't remember." The girl said truthfully her ears down again. She didn't know who she was, and where she had come from. All she knew was that her Father didn't ever show her anything that was gentle. Just beatings. The girl then gasped and her ear's pointed up, as she realized something.

"But wait! This one's ears and tail! People will see them, and think that this one is a monster or a youkai or both!" She said fearfully.

"Then my Mother and I will hide you. But, someone else will need to know. He's the leader of our village. He's called the Hokage, and he might be able to help you. I'll carry you if that make's you feel a little less scared." She said, and the girl put a finger to her chin as she thought it over.

"Okay." She said her tail wagging slightly, and Hana picked her up into her arms, cradling the small child.

"Let's go boys." She said to the three dogs, and took off with them right behind her.

The girl hugged her tail to herself as they got closer to the village gate, and lowered her ears into her hair. Tsume was waiting for them.

"That took longer than is should have Hana-chan." Tsume said as they came up beside her.

"Mother, she was terrified. I had to calm her down long enough to be able to carry her to see Hokage-sama."

"Let's go." Was all Tsume said, as the two entered.

The ninja's at the gate waved them through, knowing them both. And not seeing the child that Hana brought in carrying. The two kunoichi's raced to the Hokage's tower. They waited outside of the Hokage's office, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in." A voice said from behind the door.

Tsume and Hana entered, and stopped in front of an old man.

"I trust that mission for the healing of the hunting dog's in the near by village was successful?" He asked, looking at the two, before his eyes landed on the small child in Hana's arms.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, it was." Hana said, as the girl looked up from her tail to the old man.

"And who is this young one?" He asked.

Hana looked down to the girl. "I'm going to put you down. This is the man I had told you about. You can trust him." She assured the girl.

"N..No hurt this one?" She asked, looking from Hana to Sarutobi.

"No child, I will not hurt you." He said, saddened at the thought that a child at this age knew of hurting.

"Okay." She said, and Hana set her down.

Sarutobi looked her over, noticing the tail and ears. "What's your name young one?" He asked.

She shifted, crossing her arms behind her, and was looking very interested in the floor boards. Her tail was curled around her in uncertainty. "This one d-doesn't remember." She finally said.

"I see. Do you remember anything?" He asked her.

"...F-Father was angry again, but can't remember why. This one remembers running. Just running. Then wake up and...see this one's t-tail and ears. This one don't remember..." She said, still looking down, fighting the tears of unknowing who she was. Her ears were flat against her head.

Hana put a comforting hand on her head, making her look up at her with her large purple eyes and her ears standing upright.

"I see. Hana-chan, Tsume-san, where did you find this little one?" He asked them.

"A couple meters from the front gate. She was in a tree shivering like no tomorrow. This little ragamuffin smelled of wolf, and now I know why." Tsume informed him, looking the runty little girl over. "We'll take her in, if your worried about her getting in trouble if she lived alone." She added, causing the little girl to look up at her. The shock in her purple eyes was evident. Tsume smirked.

"Don't worry little ragamuffin, I won't let anyone hurt you, not even your Father will get past me." She said, cracking her nuckles, and grinning a feral smile.

The girl was confused, and she looked it. One ear was up, the other down, and her tail lay limp. Looking every bit as a cute confused girl.

"Is something on your mind?" Sarutobi asked her.

"Y-Yes. This one knows that ear's like these ones, and a tail aren't normal. B-But why do you people not think o-of this one as a monster, or a yo-youkai?" She asked, her ear's down, and her tail curling around her like a hug again.

"Because ragamuffin, your one of a kind. I could see that right away. And with our clan, you'll be able to fit right in as you have sharper nails and elongated fangs like us. And if your worried about others finding out about your ears and tail, then we'll help you cover them." Tsume explained.

She looked from Tsume, to Hana, then to Sarutobi. She crossed her arms, both ears pointed forward. "This one finds you all crazy." She muttered under her breath, her fear forgotten, and turned into confused sarcasm.

Tsume chuckled. "Your alright ragamuffin." She said, patting the girl's head between the ears.

"Alright, if she's to be in your clan your going to have to give her a name." Sarutobi said.

"Ragamuffin's name is going to be Inuzuka Kegawa." Tsume said, and Kegawa looked at her.

Tsume smiled. "Our clan name our children after part's of a canine."

"...Then does Kegawa get red fang marking's as well? Unless..."

"Yeah you will. As being part of the Inuzuka Clan, you are treated and taught like any of those from our clan." Tsume explained.

Kegawa nodded. "Then Kegawa will try to make Tsume-san and Hana-onee-chan proud!" She vowed, smiling, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

Hana and Tsume smiled. "I also want to sign her up for the Academy, Sarutobi-sama. She has a chakra signal, not only does she smell of part wolf and human, we could sense it a mile away."

Sarutobi smiled. "Sure thing Tsume-san. Why not take her to meet her new Big brother. I'll draw up the paper work, and get you to sign them later today." He waved them away.

"Bye-bye Okage-sama." Kegawa said, accidentally butchering his title, making him chuckle.

They walked into the hallway before Hana stopped them. "Kegawa, I will need to carry you again, so that the others won't see you."

"Kay!" She said, as Hana picked her up, and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry: First chapter is up and done! And yes, she talks in third. But she will grow out of it.<strong>

**Translations for just a few words:**

**Kegawa - Fur/Pelt**

**Nee-chan - Big Sister**

**Nii-san - Big Brother**

**Ninkin - Ninja Dog**

**Youkai - Demon**

**Kiba: Strawberry said that if I can get you to review, she'll let me and Akamaru go.**

**Akamaru: Bark!**

**Strawberry:...Did I promise you that?**

**Kiba: *eye twitch* YES YOU DID!**


	3. Class Problems?

**Strawaberry: This chapter is rather long, to warn you all. But I had fun doing this one. Now, Kiba? Please?**

**Kiba:...No one should trust her promises. But it's true that she owns nothing of Naruto. Nor does she own the Character Tamashi, who belongs to Silverwolf77. But the rest of the OC's and plot she does.**

**Strawberry: Hey, no one reviewed. Not my fault. Oh, and Serena, your character will be coming in shortly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

(Normal POV)

A nine year old boy sighed, and walked through the Inuzuka compound, trying to decide what to do. His mother and older sister had left earlier this morning for a mission. And he was starting to get bored. He had already checked on Orenjimaru, and she seemed to be alright, what with about to have puppies and all. And his sister had promised him a gift.

_'Now, if only they would get here.' _Kiba thought, just as the front gate opened.

He looked over and saw Tsume, and Hana enter. And Hana seemed to be holding something, with fur. He cocked his head to the side, as he realized that it didn't look or smell like a regular dog.

"Ma! Nee-chan! What do you got in your arms?" He asked, running over to check it out.

"Kiba-otouto-kun." Hana said, smiling. "Mother and I want you to meet someone. But she's a secret, so we have to go inside for you to meet her."

Kiba looked confused. "A 'She'? Is it my ninkin!" He asked, smiling wide in excitement at the thought.

"No, runt. Just get inside. I'm sure your sister finds the ragamuffin a little heavy, what with her being just a year or two younger than you." Tsume said, going into the house. "And did you check on Orenjimaru yet?"

"Yes, Ma. She's fine." He said, sighing, but followed them in.

"Here we are." Hana said, putting the girl down, as he saw her.

He watched her, and noticed that she didn't look human. "What the! Mom, Nee-chan, who is she! What is she?" He asked rather loudly, making the girl flinch her ears down, and hide behind Hana's leg. He scowled at her.

"Inuzuka Kiba! That is not the way to talk, or look at your new little sister." Tsume scowled, and Kiba's eyes widened.

"She's...she's my little sister?" He asked.

"Yeah. Adopted, but none the less your new sister, runt." Tsume scolded him.

"But she has a tail and ear's of an animal!" He pointed out. Her ear's went down, and her tail was curled around her in uncertainty.

"We know this. As does Sarutobi-sama. Now, be nice, and greet the little ragamuffin." Tsume said, crossing her arms and staring pointedly at him.

He huffed, and crossed his own arms, and went towards the shy girl. He noted how small she looked, considering she looked around seven or eight.

"Hey, my name is Kiba. What's yours?"

She looked at him with her large purple eyes, and walked out from behind Hana. Her tail uncurled from around her, and her ears pointed forward. She circled him, and he watched her confused. She came to a complete stop back in front of him.

"Kegawa's name is Kegawa." She said, smiling wide. Her tail was wagging, and her ear's pointed up in happiness. Then he noticed a mark on her neck.

"What's that?" He asked, bending closer to get a better look at what had caught his attention.

She looked down, though she couldn't fully see it. Tsume and Hana looked as well. Their eye's seemed a little wide, as they looked at the raised mad pink mark outline of a running wolf on her skin.

"You were...branded..?" Hana said, sounding horrified.

"Kegawa was?" She said, trying to remember.

"That's what it seems. Ragamuffin, whoever did this to you, will not be able to do so again." Tsume promised.

"Same here! Your kinda strange. But your alright, and I'll make sure no one get's to you either." Kiba vowed, then chuckled. "Not when I become a great Shinobi, no one would even think of touching my sister!" He said, and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Great, another one who's crazy." She mumbled, then smiled up at him, as Tsume and Hana chuckled hearing her.

* * *

><p>Kegawa had adjusted well into the Clan, whom all members knew of her original looks. After all, they could scent the strange mixture of wolf and human in her, and yet not smell of a Youkai. They accepted her easily like Tsume, Hana and Kiba had. On her second day she got her tattoo fang markings, and was ecstatic that she she a full member. Hana explained everything she could about the Inuzuka Clan, and how she would one day have a Ninkin partner like she and Tsume have. She was easily able to speak to not only the dogs in the Clan, but other animals. That's if they went close to her. Cats would hiss and run, or hiss and attack as she found out when Kiba and her had gone to the play ground.<p>

When she leaves the compound, she usually wears a red bandana. She had spotted the feline when they entered the park, and though Kiba had a detest for cats, he didn't mind if she went to it. With her hand held out, and 'tsk'ing her tongue, trying to get it to come to her. She was a step away from the feline, when it arched it's back, and lunged towards her with claws out stretched. They fought, and when over she too had a dislike for cats. And when they went to Hana, she had laughed upon hearing the story as she healed her. Everything was going well, until her sixth night, before she was to enter the Academy.

Kiba awoke, staring up at the ceiling. Something had woke him up, and he sat up as he heard the sound again. It was a whimper, soft, but a whimper none the same. Thinking that it was one of the Ninkins, he pushed his blanket off and stood. He silently went to his door, and opened it. With his sharp hearing, he followed the whimper. He padded down the hall, took a turn, and came to another door.

_'Kegawa's room?'_ He thought, confused, and opened the door quietly. He peered in, his eyes taking in her room. She hadn't done much, she had drawn a few pictures of Kuromaru and the Three Haimaru Brothers. She was rather good for her age, and had them posted on her left wall. She had a desk just under her window, and her futon was just beside it. And it was there that he saw the bundle of blankets moving about, tossing around, and small whimpers emanating from under it.

"Kegawa?" He called, as he stepped into the room. The only answer was a whimper. He walked closer to her futon, and saw her still asleep and her face twisted in agony. Worried, he shook her shoulder, but she didn't wake.

"Kiba?" He looked at the door and saw that his Mother had came to check as well.

"She won't wake up." He said, looking back down to her. Tsume walked over to her son and tossing daughter. She bent, and showing a side of her others rarely ever saw. She gently shook Kegawa, calling softly to her.

"Ca'mon Ragamuffin. Time to get up, there's a good girl." As she talked softly, Kegawa's movements slowed, and her eyes opened. She had then sat straight up, hyperventilating, but no tears appeared. She looked to Kiba then to Tsume. "You alright now, Ragamuffin?" Tsume asked.

"Yes, thank-you for waking this one up. Kegawa was dreaming a bad dream and couldn't escape." She said, ears down in either shame for fear or from saddness.

"You want to talk about it?" Kiba asked, sitting beside her.

Her head was bowed, her knees bent under the covers. For a while the two thought she wasn't going to speak. "Kegawa... looked older, like Hana-nee-chan. And was wearing odd clothing. And a man was chasing Kegawa, yelling 'It's your fault brat! Your damn fault she left!' But Kegawa would run, and then he would appear in front of Kegawa. His eyes were cold and mean." She sniffed, but no evidence of tears appeared. Kiba was scowling, as Tsume looked thoughtful before she stood.

"I don't think it would have been your fault if what you dreamed was an actual event. For one, you are a lot longer. Get some rest Ragamuffin, your first day is tomorrow." Tsume left the two, a scowl replacing her thoughtful look.

Kiba went to get up, but Kegawa's hand had shot forward, catching his shirt. "Kiba-nii-san... Will you stay with Kegawa?" She asked, ears still down.

He looked at her, and nodded. "Sure. But we both have classes, I'll stay long enough for you to go back to bed." He said.

"Alright." She agreed. Kiba got into bed with her, both turned to each other. Kiba had grabbed a hold of her hand to assure he was still there when she whimpered.

When morning came, Tsume and Hana had walked in on the sleeping siblings and chuckled at the sight.

* * *

><p>"Inuzuka Kegawa! What are you doing?"<p>

Kegawa looked up, startled to be called. She then looked back at what she had been doing. Kegawa was at the Academy, and it was her second day. She had a red bandanna on her head, covering her rounded wolf ears, which felt very uncomfortable. She wore a shirt that had a cut t-shit like sleeve on the right side, leaving the other a full sleeve. And a color that rivaled the purple in her eyes. It also hid the mark, that was still red. She wore a long dark gray skirt, hiding her tail in the process. Under the skirt were black leggings that went just past the knees. On her feet were the regular shinobi opened toed sandals. And she had the Inuzuka red fang clan markings on both her cheeks under her eyes.

"Well?" Her Sensei called again. By now the whole class of very young soon-to-be-Gennin's in training were staring at the strange Inuzuka girl. She had been placed in their class, being a year older then those in it, figuring that that was what her learning level to be at at the time.

"This Kegawa had already read the scrolls, books, and done the assignment. Kegawa just wanted something to do -"

"Already finished? And read all the scrolls and books? Impossible." Mitskuni-Sensei said in disbelief and scowling.

Kegawa's eyesbrows furrowed. "Kegawa did! This Kegawa has proof!" She got up, and brought her assignment to her Sensei.

Mitskuni-Sensei scowled as he read it, and found every answer right and in detail. He then looked back down at the girl. "Then name one thing we haven't gotten to talking about, and explain in detail." He demanded, wanting to make a fool out of the young Inuzuka.

"Chakra systems. Everyone has them, but only some can connect to their Chakra systems. And those with that connection can become a Shinobi that can do Ninjutsu's, and Genjutsu's. Although Genjutsu's are harder to do, cause it uses more Chakra and depends on very strong concentration. It is rare for a Shinobi not to have Chakra, but not impossible. They would rely on Taijutsu since they have no Chakra for Genjutsu's or Ninjutsu's. Although we are all taught Taijutsu, those with Chakra rely more on Ninjutsu's and Genjutsu's." She finished explaining, and the whole class was quiet. Mitskuni-Sensei, Kegawa noted, was turning an interesting shade of red.

* * *

><p>"Inuzuka-san? What are you doing?" Those familiar words brought Kegawa back from her day dream.<p>

Although the words were familiar, the Sensei was new. Along with the class, which the students were her age this time. "Nothing. Kegawa is just thinking of when Kegawa can start using heavier training Kunai." She responded. She had been switched to a new class, with a new Sensei.

"We don't have anything heavier. Why would you want to? You are still young that you wouldn't be able to hold it properly." Yoshi-Sensei explained. "Why not practice with your throwing stars and Senbons. Where are all your Kunai's anyways?"

Kegawa pointed to the target she had been assigned to. It showed all five of her Kuni in the target. One had hit the middle, while the other four was placed under it in a smile. Her throwing stars were evened out above the one kunai, with two in the same spot. Her senbons over the throwing stars to make eyebrows. She had made, a smiley face on the target with her weapons.

* * *

><p>She looked around, uncertainty showing in her eyes. She had been assigned to another new class. Her last two were either not challenging or she had been kicked to another teacher to deal with her 'attitude'. When Tsume had been told why, she laughed saying it was much an Inuzuka quality she had adapted to. She took in another breath, and slid the door open slowly. She prayed she could stay in this class longer then a week like the last two. Her branded mark had also calmed into a red-pink finally over the two weeks that she chanced the day with a purple netting top and a white tank top under it. She peeked her head in, and spotted her new Sensei below. She noted the scar across his nose, and the way he smiled up at her. He was a lot more friendlier then Mitskuni-Sensei, and not fake happy like Yoshi-Sensei had been.<p>

"Hello. You must be Inuzuka Kegawa. I am Umino Iruka, welcome. You can sit where-ever you like." Iruka said, smiling.

She nodded, and entered the class, shutting the door closed. She looked at the seats, and saw her Nii-san asleep. She smiled. She didn't know she was being put in the same class as him. But she didn't want him to wake up with her sitting by him. She looked again, and saw an open seat by a girl with long brown hair, and stormy gray eyes. Which were covered with blue rimmed glasses. She made her way down, and sat beside the girl. She didn't notice that most of the class was watching her.

Iruka droned on during the day. The morning's was classroom work, making Kegawa yawn like the others. He seemed to really like lectures. Then lunch came. She got up and walked over to the still sleeping Kiba. Her eyes closed in a happy smile watching him. She poked his side.

"Kiba-nii-san! Wake up!" She demanded, poking him again. He didn't stir.

She huffed, and crossed her arms. "Kiba-nii-san! Kegawa said wake UP!" She yelled, and pushed him over.

There was a small crash as he landed on his side, and he groaned waking up.

"What did you do that for ya Ragamuffin!" He demanded the young smiling girl, sitting up and rubbing his arm. "And why are you in my class?"

"Kegawa was put in the same class as Kiba-nii-san, because the other class was too easy and boring for Kegawa." She said, getting her lunch out. Kiba's stomach growled.

"I'm going to get my lunch. Stay here." He said, as he left to get his lunch.

She watched him go, and decided on not to eat till he returned.

"Hey, your the new girl." A voice said causing her to look up at a boy who looked lazy with his hair up in a pony-tail, and a boy on the heavy side with swirl markings on his cheeks.

She smiled. "Yup. Kegawa's name is Inuzuka Kegawa. What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. And this is Akimichi Choji." Shikamaru said.

"Hello. Kegawa is very pleased to meet you." She said, smiling.

"Why do you speak in third person?" Choji asked, as the two sat and he pulled out a bag of chips.

"Kegawa speaks like this because that's all Kegawa know's how to speak. Kegawa doesn't know why." She answered truthfully.

"I see." Shikamaru said, as he ate his own lunch.

"Oh, Shikamaru-san, Choji-san, I see you've met my little sister." Kiba said, as he sat down beside her.

"She's your little sister? She doesn't even have you or your Kaa-san's eyes." A voice said, making them all look above at the row above them.

It was a boy around the same age as Kiba, and the other two boy's. His hair was long, and orange-ish brown. He had it tied up behind his head. His eye's were a cold ice blue, and had dark tanned skin. He wore a dark colored hoodie, and black cargo shorts. And he was sitting on the table, looking down at them. Kiba scowled at the boy.

"Of coarse Kegawa doesn't look like Tsume-san, Hana-nee-chan, and Kiba-nii-san. Kegawa is adopted." Kegawa said, as if it was that simple.

The boy smirked. "Being adopted is not the same. Your not a full blooded Inuzuka. Just a waif from the streets." He smirked, seeing her eye's widened. Kiba stood up, and stared at the boy.

"That's enough Ryūhaeno-baka!" Kiba snapped, seeing that Kegawa was beginning to get upset. No one is to upset _**his**_ sister.

The boy smirked. "What? Did I hit a nerve Inuzuka-san?" He asked, and looked at Kegawa. "Like any other kunoichi, cower behind another shinobi."

"Hey, Tatsu-baka what are you even doing in our class? Isn't yours in Uranus? How troublesome that I need to remind you." Shikamaru said, arms crossed, and still looking bored. Choji was glaring at the boy.

Tatsu scowled, then grinned as he looked back at Kegawa. "I heard of a new prodigy. Now all I see is that it's just a kitten trying to act like a wolf." He smirked, again looking at Kegawa.

Kegawa frowned, and stepped from behind Kiba. "This Kegawa is no kitten! And Kegawa _is _an Inuzuka! Tsume-san, Hana-nee-chan, and Kiba-nii-san say that this Kegawa is one, so Kegawa is an Inuzuka! And this Kegawa thinks that Ryūhaeno-suraimu has a pole up his but!" She said, and stuck her tongue out at him.

Tatsu scowled, as the three boys chuckled. "You know Kiba-san, your sister doesn't seem half troublesome." Shikamaru said, smiling. Choji smiled, and agreed.

"Go and run and play with your lizard Ryūhaeno-suraimu." Kiba said using the new nickname that his sister had used, making the other boy scowl more.

"Tama is not a lizard! She is a bonifide dragon! Unlike that little scrap of fur, Kiba-baka, Tama is an actual Jewel." He scowled, and turned leaving.

"A lizards, a lizard no matter what you name it. Or how you cook it." Choji said, as Tatsu left, and the boys laughed at the fuming boy.

"Kiba-nii-san..." Kegawa said, making the three stop and look at the young girl. Her head was down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Is Kegawa an unwanted Jewel?" She asked, looking up, her large purple eyes watering. Kiba looked a little helpless, as did the other two.

"Kegawa-chan, your...brighter than a jewel. Your a diamond in the rough." He said, trying to find the right words.

"And a diamond in the rough, is what's called the underdog, and under estimated. Like you, your inner is just waiting to burst out, is all Pup." Shikamaru said, saving his friend, and that lifted her spirits a little at also earning a nickname, as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

They all put their things away in time before Iruka entered. He then lead the class outside, teaching them on how to hold a kunai, throw shurikins, and learning jutsu's that she hadn't yet knew of yet. By the end of the day, Iruka was surprised that his new addition caught onto the work easily. He was going to have to come up with something to make her work a little harder.

* * *

><p>It was another three weeks later, that Kegawa wanted to get home as fast as they could.<p>

"Hurry up Kiba-nii-san! Tsume-san said that she had a surprise for you and Kegawa after classes!" Kegawa said, running a head a little in front of Kiba.

Kiba smirked, and chased after her. "Look out Kegawa, the Kiba Monster is right behind you!" He playfully laughed evilly as he chased her. She screamed and laughed as she ran. Kiba caught up to her, and picked her up, and carried her the rest of the way to 'His evil creature den'.

He put her down as they entered the Inuzuka compound. There was a note on the door saying to go to the meadow. So the two started heading to the forest path inside their lands. The two soon came upon a meadow filled with bright yellow flowers, and stopped in the path. Two pup's stood there. One had white fur, and long brown ears. His fur on his head stuck up in a gravity defying sort of way. And his eyes were squinty like.

The other was smaller. She had smooth fur, and looked almost wolf like. From the top of her muzzle, to over her semi-folded ears, and down her back and tail was such a light black, it was blue. The bottom of her ears, and rest of her that wasn't a light blue-ish black, was pure white. Her eyes were wide, and taking in the sights with her green eyes.

The white one was barking at Kiba, and the black-blue one was staying quiet.

"Their name's are Akamaru, and Aomaru." Tsume said, and the two looked over at her and Hana.

"Ma?" Kiba said, seeing them.

"Hana-nee-chan?" Kegawa said, seeing them as well.

"You are both taking care of them starting today. Got it?" Tsume told them.

"We are?" Kiba questioned.

"Arf Arf!"

The two kids looked back at the pups, and bent down, holding their hand out to the pups in front of them.

Akamaru stepped forward towards Kiba, and sniffed him. He then licked his hand. Kiba started laughing, and picked him up and holding him out.

"The name's Kiba! Nice to meet you, Akamaru."

"Arf!" Akamaru said, as Hana chuckled, watching.

Kiba started to laugh, before Akamaru peed on his face, making the laughing from him stop short. He started coughing, and spitting. Using one hand to still holding him up and out, he used the other to start trying to clean his face with his sleeve.

"Ah! You've done it now, you little brat." He said, as Akamaru's tail went down.

Tsume, Hana, and Kegawa started right out laughing. Kiba looked upset. Akamaru barked sorry. Kiba then started to chuckle a little.

During all this, Aomaru had stepped towards Kegawa's hand, and sniffed her's for a few moments. She looked up at her, and jumped up at Kegawa's headband and took it off her. Although the clan knew, she had gotten into the habit to wear it at all times, even though it mushed her ears and hurt at times.

"Muaph!" She barked through the fabric of the bandana, revealing her new teammates' ears.

"Aomaru! That's Kegawa's!" Kegawa said, hands on her hips.

"Ruff. Ruff?"

"Kegawa's name is Kegawa! And it's nice to meet you to Aomaru. So will Aomaru return Kegawa's headband now?" She asked.

Aomaru wagged her tail and jumped into her lap licking her cheek, making her laugh. Kiba watched, and laughed as well.

"She found you out, Kegawa-chan." Kiba said snickering.

Kegawa looked up at him. "At least that's all she did to Kegawa." She snickered, putting her headband back on, covering her ears again.

"Alright, let's go." Tsume said, as she turned, and started walking back.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kegawa, Aomaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Tamashi Kazekami, the girl Kegawa sat beside, had joined the group, was goofing around during lunch.<p>

"Yosh! Kegawa-chan, I heard Iruka-sensei talking to Yuuto-sensei about you!" Naruto said, causing the talk from before come to a stop.

"I-Is Kegawa i-in trouble?" She asked, worried that Iruka-Sensei thought her troublesome and disrespectful like her first two. Aomaru looked at her wondering why she seemed sad.

"No, no!" Naruto said, waving his hands at her and smiling with his eyes upturned. He then leaned forward. "Iruka-Sensei said about how you seemed to be progressing and was asking Yuuto-Sensei if he had enough room for you in his class!" He said, low enough to let the other's hear.

"Wow! You hear that Kegawa-chan? Yuuto-Sensei is great in his teachings! But, that Ryūhaeno-suraimu is in his class." Kiba said, as Akamaru barked from atop his head.

"But, Shika-kun your smarter then most in class including Kegawa. Kegawa knows this cause of the times Kegawa's played Shogi with you." She said looking to her lazy friend.

"Yeah, he is. But he's also lazy. He just doesn't want to go into a class that actually makes him move." Chouji said, eating chips.

"Oh." She said, finishing her lunch.

"Oh, guys, the next three days, were off from class cause of the festival coming up! Let's all meet up, and go to it together!" Naruto said, smiling like the knucklehead he was.

"Yeah! Please Kiba-nii-san! Please? Kegawa want's to go to the festival! Kegawa want's to go to one! Eto...what's a festival?" She asked, making the boys, and girl, to sweatdrop.

"A festival is like a big party Pup." Shikamaru said.

"Haven't you ever been to one?" Tamashi asked.

"Nope. Kegawa doesn't remember anything. Not since Tsume-san and Hana-nee-chan found Kegawa outside of Konoha." She said.

The boys, and girl, other than Kiba, didn't know that she had no memory of her past. Except Shikamaru seemed to be less shocked, but shocked just the same. And with Shino no one was really sure if he was as well.

"What?" She asked, as they stared.

"You don't remember your past?" Tamashi asked, confusement and concern in her eyes.

She shook her head. "Kegawa r-remember's a few t-things. But not Kegawa's name, or a-anything else. Kegawa be right back!" She said, and left the classroom for the moment at a quick pace. Aomaru followed after her partner.

Kiba sighed, watching her retreating form exit the classroom, and looked to the others. They all gave him questioning looks.

"I won't tell you the whole story. It's up to the ragamuffin to tell. But to sum it up, she woke up a few meter's outside of Konoha, with no memory, other than a few snipits from a night she isn't sure existed, or a few nights from before." He said, just as the bell rang.

Kegawa didn't return to class for the rest of the day. Kiba was worried. She never missed a class. And he had never known for her to get sick. The other's noticed as well. As he was leaving at the end of class, Iruka stopped him.

"Yeah, Iruka-Sansei?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba-san, do you know where Kegawa-chan went to during lunch?" Iruka asked.

"N..no. Why?" He asked afraid for his sister now. If Iruka was worried and didn't know where she went, then he had to find her. But he had an idea where she might have gone.

"Gotta go!" He said, and ran out of the class. Akamaru was right beside him.

_'Why didn't I think about it before? I mean, she goes there whenever she's upset, or someone asks her a question about her past...'_ He thought, as he ran down the streets, heading towards the Konoha gate.

"Arf?" Akamaru barked questioning.

"I know where she is. Just follow. We haven't shown you guy's it yet." He explained, running past the ninja guarding the gate.

"Hey!" One called out, and followed. "Wait! You can't leave the village without consent from the Hokage-sama!"

"I already do!" Kiba yelled back, but kept running.

"I said, wait!" The ninja said, and got Kiba by the arm.

"H-Hey! Let me go baka!" Kiba snarled.

"I can't. Your not to leave the village without consent of the Hogake-sama, without a parent, or without a Sensei." He said, dragging the boy back.

Akamaru barked, and started nipping at the ninja's feet. He yapped, as the ninja picked him up as well.

"What's going on?" A voice asked, and the ninja turned to see Hana and The Three Haimaru Brothers on either side.

"Oh! Hana-san, I caught your brother fleeing out of the Village." The ninja said, smiling.

"You can let him and Akamaru go. I'll take him back with me." She said, walking over and smiling.

The ninja smiled big and let him and Akamaru go. "Alright. Have a good day Hana-san!" He said, as he walked back.

She looked down to her brother. "Alright, little brother. Why are you out of the village?" She asked him.

"It's Kegawa! She let it slip that she didn't remember her past. And the others were confused on why she didn't remember up to the day you and Ma found her. And she left the classroom...and didn't return." He said, as Akamaru barked in agreement to what he said.

"Alright. Let's go get her then." Hana said, as she, Kiba, and the four ninkin going to the usual place that she went off to.

It wasn't long when they saw her. She was up in the tree, with Aomaru trying to bark at her to come down. Kegawa had her bandana off, and had her tail showing, and wrapped around her. Her face was buried in her furry tail, her ears down. She had her bandana in her hand. Aomaru noticed the others, and ran over to them barking. She was worried about her a lot. Hana and Kiba walked over, looking up at her.

"Hey, ragamuffin, what you doing up there?" Hana asked, using the nickname that Tsume and Kiba usually called her.

She shifted her weight. "Thinking." She answered.

"Kegawa-chan. Why do you think coming here will help you with your memories?" Kiba asked her.

"Because. Kegawa want's to know why and where Kegawa came from. Kegawa want's to know why I have nightmares about...about being chased looking a little younger than Hana-nee-chan! About why I woke up in a strange place!" She began crying then.

They were used to this. It was the only time she stopped talking in third person. And the only time to yell or cry. Hana nodded to Kiba to go up to get her. He climbed up, and picked her up when he reached her. He jumped down, stumbling slightly, but got his balance in time. Kegawa was quiet, but tears kept coming down her face. Aomaru looked at her, worried. Hana gently took Kegawa's bandanna from the young girls hand, and put it back over her ears. Kiba started carrying her back, and she fell asleep before they had reached the gates.

The three people, nor the ninkins, realized that they were being watched by yellow eyes, with slitted puplis. He chuckled, as he had saw the strange girl, and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry: I bet your all wondering how Kegawa was able to leave the village without getting stopped, eh? Well, she has her ways. And in the next chapter you'll see^^ Anyways, I'm done chapter two! I'm done chapter two!<strong>

**Kiba: -_-'**

**Strawberry: Please Review!^^**

**Kiba: If she gets 3 for this one, she'll let me go. She already let Akamaru go...who went!**

**Strawberry: *evil smile* I can't resist his puppy dog look!**

**Translations for the new and unknown words:**

**baka - idiot**

**suraimu - slime**

**Ryūhaeno - Dragon that Flys**


	4. Authors note, gawd I hate these things

**I know, I know it's another Authors note! But, something has happened to my beloved laptop Perry. His LCD has, regrettably passed on. Meaning I have to scrounge up a bit of money to get it replaced. Right in the middle of the screen, from the time I put it on, a vertical white line appears that also covers part of the bottom bar, and about a good width enough that I must make the internet windows narrow enough on the side to do anything. And then to top it off, the right side of it started going all wacky. So I must use my younger sisters laptop, like right now. *sigh* My laptop has been through a lot, it even has a clean crack on the left side on the part the keeps the screen in place. It's also lasted a lot longer then my past laptops. So I will be a bit to busy trying to find a job, pay for that, and keep said job so I can make enough money to travel to see my boyfriend. Cause my parents are cheap, but yet buy anything that their eyes set upon. So it also means that it'll be a while before any of my stories are updated. Sorry everyone, but I will try to update, even if the chapters are smaller and such.  
><strong>

**~Strawberry**


End file.
